FONS VITAE
by ariarlert
Summary: la fuente de la vida es un arma de doble filo puedes vivir eternamente a un muy alto precio Rivaille un niño celta arrancado de su tierra natal por la cristiandad,pero el tiene un destino que ni el mismo sabe en este viaje el conocerá los secretos del mundo y de como este mismo puede llegar a cambiarlo todo y renunciar al amor esmeralda que le espera..
1. Chapter 1

FONS VITAE

 _ **Levi, ¿Qué harías con ese poder si lo consiguieras?**_

" _Al norte de shiwenzard hay un camino que se cruza con un bosque gira a la izquierda y encontraras un lago atrapa al cisne y róbale el huevo, rompe ese huevo, ahí encontraras una llave camina 100 millas al sur, encontraras un campo santo en ese lugar está la iglesia de San juan bautista….. Debajo del pulpito hay una trampilla ábrela camina hasta llegar al final del túnel….olvídate del tesoro que ahí encuentres es todo tuyo pero en ese lugar existe un mapa hecho en corteza de abedul….en ese mapa esta la ubicación exacta de la fuente de la vida ve a ese lugar y entrégale el mapa a la santa ella sabrá que hacer….por favor los druidas no pueden tenerlo…protege a la santa"_

tsk ese viejo mentiroso me dijo que aquí encontraría la trampilla no hay nada aquí esta iglesia está abandonada, tiene mucho polvo cuanta suciedad

un hombre de mediana estatura buscaba una trampilla en ese suelo cubierto de polvo y moho miro la efigie del santo de la iglesia representaba un hombre de mediana edad cabello negro y barba de semblante bondadoso tenia las ropas arremangadas, los brazos desnudos y un báculo en una mano y en la otra sostenía agua que caía en un chorro limpio y puro a sus pies estiro la mano y el agua era real estaba fría tomo un sorbo era fresca se mojó el rostro, se fijó en los pies de la imagen el pie izquierdo parecía tener un altorrelieve acerco el fuego para ver mejor…el alto relieve era el símbolo pagano del elemento de la tierra, rio extrañado por el hecho no todos los días encuentras un símbolo pagano celta en una iglesia cristiana

Tierra…aquí solo hay polvo-medito sobre el hecho si tan solo el viejo le hubiera dicho como encontrar la trampilla su cerebro parecía no querer pensar en el acertijo de la trampilla resignado se sentó en el suelo estaba cansado y el polvo era el menor de sus problemas tenía que encontrar esa trampilla….. el cansancio del viaje y la calidez del lugar a pesar de la suciedad lo adormecían miro hacia arriba las pinturas e imágenes de la iglesia lo miraban con bondad el agua que caía sonaba como una nana a sus oídos incitándolo a cerrar los ojos en un sueño profundo custodiado de seres celestiales..

Sabes para ser un ídolo de asesinos tienes un rostro amable, los que predican tu fe matan por tierras y en tu nombre si ellos son tus representantes en la tierra tú debes ser cruel y despiadado aunque no lo pareces-a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un arpa tocar él le hablaba al hombre crucificado frente a el esa imagen expresaba dolor volteo la mirada no soportaba ver… era demasiado cerro los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo

" _rivaille mira el agua es fuente de vida ella gobierna sobre el fuego y la tierra, es purificadora limpia todo la suciedad del mundo"_

uisge fìor-ghlan(1)-cogió la copa que se encontraba en la mesa la lleno con agua del santo y la vertió sobre el suelo donde se suponía debía estar la trampilla repitió el acto dos veces más una figura circular se dibujaba sobre el suelo y líneas paralelas lo atravesaban hasta llegar al centro donde un nuevo símbolo aparecía bañado por el agua, el símbolo celta del agua aparecía ante sus ojos rio de la emoción-màthair talamh…do d 'mhac' cur fàilte thu(2)-una cerradura esa trampilla se abría con una llave -el huevo, el anciano menciono una llave dentro del huevo-corrió hacia su bolsa de viaje saco un huevo dorado de él y lo rompió en múltiples pedazos una llave plateada estaba dentro de el tomo la llave y la introdujo dentro de la cerradura abrió la trampilla metió la cabeza el lugar olía a humedad, tomo su bolsa una antorcha y salto al vacío negro de la entrada que le mostraba la trampilla cayo adolorido se levantó rápidamente, tomo la antorcha y camino adelante el lugar era frio y húmedo miro hacia adelante algo parecía brillar era como luz de dia corrió hacia esa luz….pero eso no era luz de día

Agua pura

Madre tierra…tu hijo te saluda

Hola soy nueva aquí generalmente lo que escribo no lo público recientemente me anime a hacerlo por aquí y wattpad :D de antemano agradecerles si le dan una leída espero les guste sin más me despido

Muchas gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar al final del túnel un resplandor dorado lo cegó, el lugar era de dimensiones inmensas cada rincón del lugar estaba rodeado de tesoros oro y plata en cada rincón del lugar, piedras preciosas centelleaban a la luz del fuego

El lugar era circular con 10 antorchas en lo alto proporcionando luz, en el centro se alzaba un altar de piedra con un fuego fauto en el, Leví camino hacia el admirando el tesoro que ahí se encontraba ese botín no se comparaba con las leyendas de antaño que se contaban y mucho menos con la historia que le conto un cruzado acerca de un grupo de ladrones que guardaban su tesoro en una cueva que se abría solamente ante dos palabras, este tesoro era mucho mayor y era completamente suyo decidió ignorar el altar y concentrarse en el tesoro

¿Cómo sacare todo esto ahora? Con este tesoro podre embriagarme por toda la eternidad-rio fuertemente recostándose en el oro su codicia aumentaba cada vez más pero el fuego fauto llamaba su atención se levantó con pesadez tomo su bolsa y una espada de las muchas que ahí se encontraban en algunas historias se hablaba de monstruos que usaban el fuego fauto para atraer a sus víctimas al llegar al altar pudo ver el símbolo celta del fuego y unas runas que bordeaban todo el altar se puso de cuclillas para poder leer mejor la inscripción

"gran maestro que pudo ver a través de los ojos del guardián…..no todos los fuegos arden algunos arden por toda la eternidad si eres merecedor de la fuente de la vida este fuego no te lastimara más si tu codicia es mayor arderas en ella"

Es tan difícil para esos estúpidos druidas poner simplemente la clave en sus manos y no ponerle inútiles acertijos en cada punto que se encontraba pero ese no era un acertijo era una advertencia…los ojos del guardián cuando llego no había ningún guardián solo las estatuas de la iglesia lo recibieron, cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que se le había enseñado de pequeño prefería jamás usar esa instrucción y hacer las cosas a su manera….

se levantó se sacudió el polvo de sus partes traseras se acercó al fuego fauto alargo la mano hacia el centro cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con las llamas un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar rápidamente saco la mano y tomo la espada asumiendo una postura defensiva, las luces de las antorchas se iban apagando una a una, la única luz provenía del fuego fauto el cual le daba un aspecto espectral al lugar un viento corrió por el lugar rápidamente giro en dirección de donde venía el viento pero ahí no había nada solo oscuridad _hijo del dragón….hijo del dragón_ __un susurro se adueñó del lugar era débil _hijo del dragón_ se escuchaba más cerca-¿Quién anda ahí muéstrate y pelea? Una risa espectral retumbo el lugar ese sonido pondría a correr al más valiente pero a el jamás se mantuvo firme preparado para la pelea aun si se le apareciera el ser más temible de la tierra él no se movería pelearía por su vida como lo hizo tantas veces pues para alguien que había visto los ojos de la oscuridad y el alimento ardiente y putrefacto de la maldad humana enfrentarse a un simple monstruo no era nada, el sobrevivió al mismo infierno en la tierra

¡¿Quién anda ahí?! Muéstrate y pelea, no te escondas entre las sombras como una rata sal!-grito fuertemente el eco en el lugar no tardó en hacerse presente repitiendo sus palabras más y más..

¿Ahora peleas hijo del dragón?-esa voz era femenina de una dulzura amarga-si quieres pelear voltea y enfréntame rivaille ackerman descendiente del linaje de la sangre del dragón

Lentamente volteo aun manteniendo la espada en alto en donde antes se encontraba el fuego fauto ahora se encontraba una mujer espectral era pálida pero brillaba en ese lugar oscuro el cabello negro le caía a raudales sobre la espalda sus ojos eran cuencas frías sin ninguna señal de vida en ellos…

¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?-hablo con la espada en alto

Rivaille ackerman te conozco desde que eras un bebe ahora, baja esa espada

Lo diré una vez más, ¿quién eres?

Soy la dama del viento, señora del bosque, amante de la luna, primera reina de toda Britania

No juegues conmigo ¿quién eres?-con un ágil movimiento la espada se encontraba en su garganta-si no contestas con la verdad, cortare tu garganta

Hazlo-se acercó y un pequeño corte se formó en su garganta ante sus ojos caía una fina gota escarlata sobre su pálido cuello, alejo la espada y la miro con semblante serio

¿Quién eres? Y esta vez dime la verdad-guardo la espada en su funda mirándola

En las antiguas crónicas, en la primera era yo tenía un nombre…

Ahí vas de nuevo yo soy esto yo soy aquello solo di tu nombre

No me interrumpas si tanto quieres saberlo…yo soy Guieneberg primera reina de Britania

Eso es mentira la Reyna murió hace milenios sus restos descansan junto a la leyenda del rey Arturo descansa al lado de ese romano traidor

Él no era un traidor si quieres culpar a alguien de la invasión de los romanos a Britania no lo encontraras pues hasta Adriano era un emperador que respetaba a las personas que primero vivieron aquí, Roma también era un pueblo pagano pero luego se cristianizaron y vinieron ellos con su religión y empezaron a matar sin control la única persona que pudo parar esa masacre fue Arturo…

Pero de nada sirvió porque ellos se mantuvieron firmes y ahora el rey mata sin piedad y el pueblo muere de hambre nada cambio absolutamente nada mandan miles de hombres a las cruzadas y ninguno vuelve ¡Arturo y toda su gente entregaron Britania a la iglesia¡-su grito resonó en todo el lugar su voz denotaba ira

Eres tan solo un niño yo estuve ahí cuando peleamos por esta tierra no peleamos solos los habitantes del bosque nos ayudaron a ganar la tierra sobre la que estas parado, después de la batalla Arturo se convirtió en el primer rey y mantuvimos paz durante mucho tiempo…as..

Los seres del bosque tal cosa no existe se lo que decían las antiguas crónicas y las profecías crecí con ellas pero esas cosas son solo fantasías sin valor si ganaron esa batalla fue por estrategia militar traída por el bastardo romano de Arturo

Con que derecho desprecias tu sangre hijo del dragon-sonrio y por primera vez vio un brillo singular en esos ojos muertos

¿Qué tratas de decir?-se acercó más al altar

Arturo Pendragon ese es su nombre y el de su hijo es Merlín Pendragon casado con Maryse Ackerman y de ahí desciende el linaje ackerman…

No era cierto no es verdad merlín era un mago él lo conoció y los akerman no poseían magia alguna era mentira

Mientes merlín es un mago yo lo conocí y nosotros no poseemos magia alguna

Es cierto merlín era un mago druida yo lo conocí él nos casó le pusimos el nombre de merlín a nuestro hijo en honor a el-rio fuertemente-no lo niegues mas rivaille ackerman por tus venas corre la sangre de Arturo pendragon, nadie puede escapar de su destino y el tuyo te persigue

¿Qué desea de mi señora?

Yo nada solo soy una guardiana de esta cámara, es tu decisión lo que cuenta si quieres el tesoro solo podrás llevarte lo que tus manos puedan cargar si tu codicia es más fuerte perecerás pero si buscas el camino a la fuente divina- su mirada fija en el-es tu decisión

Si me llevo el oro será solo una pequeña porción no me será suficiente además está la fuente de vida un tesoro aún mayor si voy por ella me hare invencible y luego vuelvo por el tesoro nada podrá matarme será la vida eterna – deseo la fuente divina

Está bien, acércate-camino hacia el altar el fuego fauto ardía con más intensidad la mujer estaba a su izquierda –el mapa esta en medio del fuego si lo deseas solo estira tu mano y cógelo

¡¿Qué?! Es una burla, es imposibl…-puso un dedo frio en su boca silenciándolo

Confía en tu fé, si tienes fé en la fuente el mapa te será entregado si no la tienes morirás

Fé,tan fácil decirlo quien podría tener fe en algo así es una leyenda antigua pero si escogió la fuente es porque creía en ella, solo tenía que confiar en si mismo alargo la mano acariciando las lenguas de fuego oscuro, con un incentivo de valor metió la mano por completo sintiendo el frio del fuego ese frio se extendía por todo su cuerpo era insoportable…..intento concentrarse en la vida que le esperaba cuando tenga la fuente las riquezas que podría obtener, las mujeres que conquistaría, los lugares en los que viviría…-¡ahhhh¡-el dolor aumentaba intento liberar su brazo pero no podía las llamas lo devoraban, moriría en ese lugar lúgubre y frio sin volver nunca a su hogar al verde valle que lo vio crecer ,los campos que acompañaban sus fiestas, el rio lleno de vida, su gente. Su pueblo si tan solo la fuente podría traerlos a todos a la vida de nuevo pero eso jamás sucedería moriría allí solo….-¿Qué es esto?-sus dedos tocaron algo áspero y liso al mismo tiempo tanteo un poco más hasta tenerlo por completo en sus manos hizo un ademan de liberar su brazo y fue capaz de moverlo agarro con fuerza lo que tenía en su mano y de un tiro lo saco, en sus manos estaba un pedazo de corteza de abedul con un mapa en el solo había una ruta sin lugares en específico solo un camino hacia la nada….

Lo conseguiste hijo del dragón-la mujer lo miraba con orgullo

Aquí, no se encuentra nada solo es un estúpido trozo de árbol

Intenta leerlo como se debe, tú sabes cómo hacerlo ya no niegues más tus raíces rivaille

Me voy, no debo perder más tiempo aquí, cuídeme este tesoro por favor cuando consiga el agua de vida vendré por el

Lamentablemente no encontraras nada aquí, el encantamiento que protegía ese mapa mantenía de pie este lugar sin el mapa todo perecerá

La miro atónito su tesoro se perdería, ya había tomado una decisión no podía dar marcha atrás bajo del altar tomo su bolsa guardo el mapa en ella, se llevó una parte del tesoro, dos espadas, volteo a ver por última vez a la mujer que seguía de pie en el altar se arrodillo poniendo el puño en el pecho-ha sido un placer su compañía mi señora

Para mí la tuya hijo del dragón, ve no pierdas más el tiempo-dicho esto se levantó y se marchó por donde vino salto de nuevo a la trampilla lleno su cantimplora de agua y se retiró de la iglesia, al salir del cementerio un fuerte ruido lo hizo mirar atrás, toda la iglesia se hundía en sus cimientos nada quedo de la iglesia que antes se erguía en ese lugar, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba echo a correr hacia los límites del bosque…

Humano tu codicia por la vida eterna será tu muerte…

Fuego fauto: es un fenómeno consistente aparentemente en la inflamación de ciertas materias (fósforo, metano, principalmente) que se elevan de las sustancias animales o vegetales en putrefacción, también se les asocia con espíritus malignos

Gwineberg: o ginebra espesa de Arturo en las leyendas artúricas

Hola ya pronto saldré de vacaciones y actualizare más seguido :D


End file.
